The Division of Gyn Oncology and the Cancer Center of the University of Rochester Medical Center is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. The primary purpose of the Gyn Oncology Group is to undertake clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of gynecologic cancer. Through the collaboration of the radiation therapy centers and the gyn oncology centers joined in the Gynecologic Oncology Group, it will be possible to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of cancer. This group will make possible the collection of long-term data with regard to complications from treatment as well as patient survival; the group is in the process of integrating study programs in cancer with those in other disciplines and enriching training programs in oncology, gynecology and radiation therapy. In addition, all patients with gyn malignancies not eligible for existing protocols are being registered into this cooperative group to point out needs for new protocols.